Relaciones
by sora kinomoto
Summary: La relacion de Sora con su madre va de mal en peor, como son los sentimientos de Sora sobre esto??


Relaciones...  
  
Por: Sora Kinomoto  
  
-Basta, no te quiero escuchar mas!- grite, entrando a mi cuarto, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí. Salí corriendo a sentarme en la cama... y comencé a llorar. Al parecer esto se estaba volviendo un habito, todos los días era lo mismo. Peleábamos, me encerraba en mi cuarto... y lloraba... al igual que ella, solo que intentaba ocultarlo saliendo al patio y fumando un cigarro. ¿Quién iba a decir que yo, Sora, la niña simpática, cariñosa y aplicada, pelearía de esa forma con su madre? ...Nadie... Todos creen que la muerte de mi padre es el único problema en mi vida, la única razón para llorar... están equivocados... Con el tiempo, uno se olvida de un padre, si bien lo ama, lo extraña inmensamente y sueña con volver a tenerlo, se olvida como era la familia con un padre. Pero, se encuentra con el gran problema de tener una madre, una sola persona en quien recargar los reproches, iras... problemas... Problemas que no se solucionan, por el contrario, aumentan. Hay cada vez mas problemas y desgraciadamente menos personas a quien contárselos... algo muy equitativo. No, no los estoy culpando ni mucho menos, de seguro ellos tendrán sus problemas, y tampoco deben tener a alguien para escucharlos. Es que... necesito, necesito tanto tener a alguien a quien contárselos, alguien que me comprenda y me escuche. O bien, solo que me escuche, no busco la solución a todos mis problemas, no, no es nada de eso... solo busco desahogarme...  
  
Se abre la puerta de mi cuarto -Sora, visitas.- era mi madre. Con los ojos rojos, cara pálida y manos temblorosas. No pude mirarla directamente a los ojos, después de todo, era mi madre, la cual amo y me duele verla triste, llorando. Aun siendo ella la causante de que yo este así... y yo la causante de que ella este así... ilógico, ¿no? -Voy al baño, dile que me espere.- conteste fría y secamente, bajando la cabeza. Inmediatamente termino de decir esto... ella cierra la puerta. Me quedo un rato en silencio, tratando de calmarme y no pensar en nada más. Lentamente me dirijo al baño. Al llegar allí me quedo estacionada viendo detalladamente mi reflejo. El cabello despeinado, los ojos rojos e hinchados y mi nariz resfriada, hablan por si solos, y la terrible jaqueca que tenia en ese momento, no era de mucha ayuda. Me apresure a lavarme la cara una y otra vez apenas dejando espacios para tomar aire y seguir. Mientras hacia esto constantemente buscaba una buena escusa que decirle a mi "visita". Igualmente, mentir es lo mejor que hacia en estos días.  
  
-Ya estoy aquí- dije a medida que entraba en el comedor, donde me encontré a Matt, quien estaba tirado cómodamente en el sillón. -Hola- me dice con una gran sonrisa y una mirada tan tierna como solo él tiene. Le contesto el saludo con una gran sonrisa... lo mejor que pude hacerla. -Me preguntaba si quieres venir conmigo a dar un paseo.- me pregunto. Me quede pensando la invitación, estaba dispuesta a decir "no, mejor otro momento", mis ánimos no eran los mejores como para dar un paseo. Pero antes de decirlo, se me cruzó la imagen de mi madre. Definitivamente tengo peores ánimos para estar en mi casa con ella. -Claro, me encantaría.- contesté finalmente. Matt sonrió y agarro su chaqueta, yo hice lo mismo. -Adios mama.- conteste fuerte y fríamente, sin haberla mirado y dirigiéndome a la puerta. Ella no contestó... Cerré la puerta... Y me fui...  
  
Fin...  
  
Hola!!!!!!!! Tanto tiempo, no??? Pensaron que no iba a volver, cierto? Bueno... esto fue un gran desahogo de algunos pensamientos y cosas que andaban pasando por mi cabeza. Si, ya se, que final mas inconcluso, cierto??? La verdad me siento mucho mejor de haber concluido este fanfic, hace tiempo que lo había empezado y nunca lo termine. Espero que les halla gustada, muy poco casi nada de romance, cierto??? Raro en mi =P, no se preocupen, estoy bien, solo quería experimentar un angst con mi personaje favorito. La verdad me identifico mucho con mi historia, y supongo que algunos de ustedes también, o no??? Bueno, acá el padre de Sora esta muerto =P, si, vieron? Lo mate =P. Espero que les halla gustado. Escríbanme a: chibi_estefy@hotmail.com (nuevo correo!!!!)  
  
Besos... Sora Kinomoto 


End file.
